


The Cupcakery?

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By God, they're bloody good!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupcakery?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** From a prompt by [](http://coyotesuspect.livejournal.com/profile)[**coyotesuspect**](http://coyotesuspect.livejournal.com/) in the [Cracktasmic Commentfic Meme](http://write-light.livejournal.com/142947.html)  
> 

Anna and Ruby took a long time, an _awfully_ long time, to settle on a name for their bakery and in the end, neither was pleased (nor willing) to admit that Dean's suggestion of " _Frost My Cakes_ " was what did, in fact, bring the customers in by the thousands. Men, in particular.

***  
( _A few weeks earlier…_ )

"The Cupcakery?"

Groans, wadded up napkins, leftover frosting all pelted Sam.

"Just Desserts?" said Anna, hopefully.

"Well, that's pretty fucking judgmental, but what can I expect from an angel? You're supposed to be my business partner, not a gigantic boil on my ass," Ruby noted, with uncommon restraint.

"Well, you didn't like AngelCakes either, you bitch. Give it your best shot!" Anna snapped.

"Sinfully-"

"Without making a predictable pun," whined Anna, cutting her off.

"Ladies, ladies, all ideas on the table, this is brainstorming!" Dean said authoritatively.

"It's God's punishment, Dean. Why he thought this was a good plan, I don't know," moped Sam.

"It's just as much a punishment for us," Dean whispered. "As soon as they're successful, they're off our backs."

In the end, both Anna and Ruby were very happy to compromise on the slogan: "By God, they're bloody good!"

Sam grimaced at both the name and the slogan, so they left him out of further business decisions.

***

Ruby's red velvet cupcakes sold better than Anna's pure white unflavored ones, and both easily outsold Sam's Special, a one-day-only rock-salt covered devil's food cupcake, which led to several unpleasant cleanups – a task delegated to Sam himself.

Business exploded, largely a core of regulars who beat down the door each morning. Sam and Dean were pretty sure it was the demon blood that made the cupcakes so damn addictive.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to speak to her about that," Sam said nervously, dodging Dean's looks.

"Lean in, Sammy."

"What?"

"Lean. In."

Sam held his breath and leaned closer to Dean.

"Mm-hmm. Ex-blood junkie my ass. You have buttercream breath and red crumbs all down your front. Clean yourself up!" he barked, pushing Sam away and biting into Anna's Cherry, a new item Dean had suggested over Sam's silent glares.

After a few rough months, and another cupcake detox for Sam in Bobby's basement jail, the business seemed to be off and running, and "out of the red", Ruby kept saying, almost apologetically.

***

Corporate came calling one day in May, in the form of a tax accountant with stand-up hair.

"The contract clearly states that you needed to work off your debts, make amends and such, pertinent to your actions in subsections 3.1- 4.22, at which time your" – and here Cas stumbled – "your _Frost. My. Cakes._ franchise would be terminated and returned to corporate oversight, to be reopened as a Starbucks."

"That explains a lot," Dean chuckled, until Sam kicked him under the table.

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester, having completed their penalties at the same time are now freed from the requirement of being daily customers, barring any relapses."

"Thank God," muttered Sam.

"Indeed, thank God," Castiel echoed, much more piously.

"I liked you better when you were a rebel, you know that?" Dean griped at him.

"I liked him better when he didn't know how cell phones worked," Sam whispered in Dean's ear. Dean snickered.

"Would you two care to take over this franchise from the current staff? That _can_ be arranged. I took the liberty of having a few logos designed, just for _you_ ," he smiled, pulling up a slideshow on his laptop.

 _Dean screamed like a little, little girl._   



End file.
